Things change in time
by diva103
Summary: What would have happened if Jasper came back for Bella?
1. Surprises

**A/N **

**hey everyone thanks for reading, this is Alex and Anita (yes Anita she does alot of stories with peeps for eg. Claudine (her awesomeness) and Julitha (music nerd101) and now me Alex (diva103) **

**this story is set during new moon, and its about what would happen if Edward was to weak and came back for Bella **

**hope you like it **

**we don't no if it should be a one shot or not so please tell us, review or send us a message**

**Bella pov **

_I don't want to die because it would hurt way too many people like Charlie, Jacob, Renee and Him. I did make a promise with him that i would stay safe but i broke it by riding motorcycles, thinking about jumping off cliffs, going to the meadow and seeing Laurent and hanging out with werewolf's such as Jacob and his brothers._

It was another night as it always was when "he" was away. My heart was hollow and aching terribly.

If only Jacob were here he was like my personal sun, he makes me feel alive until he is gone.

I sat up, and looked out my window, i couldn't sleep when Jacob was out there hunting for Victoria. I could never imagine my Jacob anywhere near that ferocious vampire. i jumped as i heard something outside. It was probably nothing. I was trying to convince myself that was the case. i hoped it wasn't Jacob again trying to fall out of the tree again. Just having this sudden false hope made me feel a little better. Things were even harder now. Jacob was always away and i walked on the beach alone.

In the shadows i saw something or someone lurking. It scared me. i got off the bed and walked towards the window. There was nothing, i was about to close my window when i saw someone in the tree.

Expecting Jacob i called out his name. But he didn't answer he walked out in the moon light so i could see, his golden pure eyes pierced deep in to my plain brown eyes. I was overwhelmed to see him.

His blonde hair-wait He dosnt have blonde hair i looked more closely to find Jasper....

"Jasper!" I cried. I leapt for him and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Hang on a sec Bella, Edward may be able to hold back from your smell easily but it is not as easy as it looks for me." I winced as he said _his_ name.

"Oh please Jasper, i dont care pease takeme with you, i cant live without you and your family."

Jasper explained to e that the reason he was here was so that he coulsd warn me and stay near to me because he feared Victoria amy find me soon. Alice had had a vision.

Jasper lent towards me and inhaled deeply and then pulled back as if to stop himself. I asked and begged Jasper to tell me how he was going. He said his family have had a few difficulties because the Volturi are looking for me. The only way to keep me

safe is for me to go with them. If I stayed here I would be destroyed by Victoria or if I came with us they could change me or I could become Aro's next meal. I had a choice and knew exactly what i was going to do." I will go with you Jasper to see Edward"...

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of things change in time!!**


	2. Edward

**A/N **

**Hi It's diva103 here writing the next chapter of Things change in time!!**

The wind raced against my pale face. Trees and houses were a blur. I was over excited and overwhelmed with joy because i was going to see Edward again. As Jasper ran i forgot about every trouble had faced. All i thought about was that i was going to see Edward, no matter what happens i would see him again.

Deep down i knew that Edward still wanted me. Not even close to as much as i wanted him though. My mind was spinning with questions i would ask Edward when i saw him. How was Alice? Why did he leave me? How's his family? What was it like without me around? And the list went on. Finally after it seemed like days we arrived.

It was a massive house. The garden was beautiful. It was layered in roses and daisies of every colour i could think of. Waiting in front of the house sitting on the bench was _Edward._ My heart skipped a beat as i gradually paced towards him. I could see the sparkles in his eyes as i drew nearer.

"Edward." I replied. I could barely believe what i was seeing. After all this time i could see him. Sitting there in front of me. His eyes glowed liquid gold. He was even more beautiful than when i remembered him in my dreams. "Bella." He replied excitedly. Even in the pure happiness in his voice i could see that he was sad.

I couldn't holsd back any longer. I raced towards him, my arms open wide. He opened his and finally after a long year or two i held him in my arms. He was so cold and hard and smooth. I couldn't speak. "Bella, I am so sorry for leaving you. I only did it to pretect you, so that you could at least get a chance at a normal human life." He hugged me close to him and then suddenly released me.

He had tears in his eyes. "Edward, it's ok, i couldn't survive without you, i need you." I didn't care what he thought anymore. Too much talk. I gently pressed my lips to his. I was in my happy place. All the bad horrible things in my life were long gone. To my disappointment he gently released me.

His face was a little brighter than before. "Bella the truth is i love you and i always will. It was the hardest thing in my life to leave you but i had to do it." I kissed him again. I was so happy with his answer. I was afraid he was going to say something like he never wanted to see me again. His face was so cold, but i thought it was nice since mine was so hot. I was probably blushing.

Finally after a while i realised everyone was watching us. He slowly released my lips from his. I remembered to breathe. I took in three deep breathes until i turned to greet Alice and the others. i hugged each and every one. I cried every time i went near them. They were so beautiful.

"Come in Bella, we were just going to have something to eat." Carlisle winked at me. "Thanks, i am starved." i replied. My heart too full to think of food.

The house was so warm and toasty. I felt right at home. I immediately plonked down onto one of the chairs and examined everything in the room. Something was missing. "Where is Rosalie?" I asked halfheartedly. "She has gone hunting with Emmet for the weekend." Replied Esme.

I was surprised at how freely they talked about themselves in front of me. Out came Edward with a small tray of biscuits. It was so weird seeing a vampire with food. I took one thankfully. Edward lowered the tray onto the table and sat down next to me.

I noticed how solemn everyone looked. "Bella we have to talk". Esme's eyes were scanning mine for any sense of fear or emotion but there was none.


End file.
